Duncans Secret
by TDIDuncanluver
Summary: Courtney realizes that Duncan may have feelings for Gwen, she doesnt know what to do so she does what her insticts tell her too. Read this story to figure out if Duncan and courtney stay together. sry for the sucky summery, its my first story
1. Chapter 1

Courtney sat in the fluffy red chair next to sadie and Katie listing to there "yeppies, and horras" with a slight urge to strangle both of them but made sure she didnt seeing that she was on the phone with her lauer. She was trying to sue the show for not having her on TDA which was y she was at the "after math" sitting next two dumb brains. Courtney turned her head to face them and she yelled out at the phone,

"we are going to sue the pants off this show Micheal!"

Ktie and sadie looked at her and giggled becuse wen they saw the look on jeff and Bridgetes face they couldnt hold there laughter in. The look was a put the phone down or i swear i will take it and break it into a million pieces. Courtney finnaly turned the phone off but only to see Trent walk in the room with his Guitar and sit on the other group on Red chairs across the hall. Courtney noticed that he was pretty upset but who wouldn't be after a tough break up. Courtney listend closly to everything that Trent said until Jeff asked

"When did things betwen you and Gwen start going wrong?"

"Well, when Gwen started hangin ut with Duncan."

Courtney looked up and yelled out

"Ohh, Duncans gonna get it!"

Once again everyone looked at Courtney and she sluped back into her chair.

She was planning something out. Something evil, something to figure out wat exctl Duncan was doing while he was "Hanging out" with Gwen.


	2. Where did she go?

It was a Friday morning. A day after the first episode of Aftermath and the day of there second rehersal.

"Alright everybody, we need to practice again for the show" said Bridgette in a very serious tone.

"But we have a week till the next episode why do we have to practice!" Yelled Eva as she slowly came  
closer to Bridgette.

"Umm, Eva, yah, I realize that but it's always good to practice, umm you know the saying "Practice makes perfect" don't you"?

"Well ovioussly, and for this group of morons to be fucking perfect, well that's just, just, hilarious!"

"Eva, we really don't have time for our sarcastic behavior, so.." Bridgette was cut off by Eva

"We don't have enough time? We have a week's worth of time not to and I was just wondering why are we practicing at 9 00 o'clock at night!"

"Ok we have time and because you were all to busy this morning and well, let's just practice,… and don't say anything about it!!!"

All of the excampers walked into the studio and waited for everyone to take a seat.

"Wait, Katie Courtneys not here!!! OMGosh wat if something happened!!!!" Said Sadie looking in Courtneys seat.

"OMGosh Sadie your right! What if she was eating by a Shark!"

Ok there is NO POSSIBLE way for her to of been eatin by a shark. Were not even near water so how the HELL IS THAT POSSIBLE!!!!" YELLED Noah who was angered by Katie and Sadies stupidity

"Well Noah we were just wondering where she went!" Sadie said rudely

"Guys, stop. Shes gotta be somewhere she might just be in her room. I mean I havn't seen her all day so that's my guess." Said Bridgette

"Wait but isn't she like one of your best friends. I mean shouldn't you know where she is?" Asked Cody

"Well it…."

"I think I get it. " Cody quickly interrupted.  
"she's not in her room I checked. I mean she wasn't at dinner or at breakfast. I don't think I even saw her go into her room last night but I mean it's not like I'm stalking her. Hheheheheh" Izzy (ezcope) said

"Well what could have upset her that made her leave the whole studio lot I mean" Asked Cody

"SHIT!!!!! Do you remember what she said while you guys were interviewing me last night? Trent Hurridly asked

"No, not really dude, Why I mean I don't really think that it matters" Geoff said

"It does. She said something about Duncan getting it, remember. God damn't! I think she might be at the film lot."

"DOING WHAT DUDE!!!" said Geoff

"Crap man if Courtny's gonna like beat Duncan I soo would pay her I mean"  
"Shut up Eva! No one cares!" Yelled Bridgette

"Guys just Shut up! I mean not that I wouldn't luv to see Duncan getting beat up by his own girlfriend" said Noah giving Eva a fist pound "But we all know Courtney and she might totally lose it so TRENT, What should we do?"

"I think we should just let Courtney do what she said she was going to do. You know see how things play out." Trent said with a look in his eyes of "I can't wait for the show to begin".


End file.
